Coming Out
by Angel of Death2
Summary: Trunks and Goten. This has to with not only a male/male relationship, but also the way others take it. Don't be narow minded when reading!


I did it

_ _

I did it! I don't know why, but I'm sure I surprised several of my friends! I wrote a yaoi! YEAH! I'm so proud! This fic is about Trunks and Goten and their experience of 'coming out of the closet'. I'm not gay, but I have several friends that are. I know they lost people that were close to them upon their coming out. I truly feel bad for them. They are suck good people at heart! Those people that turned their backs on my friends don't know the wonderful people they kicked to the curb! 

Anyway. This has to with not only a male/male relationship, but also the way others take it. From homophobics to children. I don't know why I picked this song, but I think it has something to so with the line about children never lying. 

In closing (wow! What a rant!) I hope you like this. Maybe it'll hit home with a few people! I hope so! (That's two stories by me with a moral!)

(To all my Gundam Wing fic fans, I had every intention of writing the third chapter to the 'Great Hero'! I really did!! I'M SSSOOOOOOORRRRRYYYY! But I just got this idea, and my muse beat me up. (Damn that 2L diet coke bottle… grrr) I'll post it ASAP! I promise! Ja!)

Please Read and Review. Any flames I get will get a good laugh from my friends and I, so save yourself the trouble because if you think the characters aren't meant to be together, or you think being homosexual is wrong, I just couldn't care less! Lol! ENJOY!

AoD

Coming out.

By: the Angel of Death

Disclaimer, The song and the show aren't mine. If they were I wouldn't be eating month old chips and flat coke! Lol!

Warnings, YAOI! Can't handle it? Back button's up there!

Dedication: To Kuroi Shi and Ducky, they know why! '^_~'

~*~

__

_When superstars and cannonballs are running through your head_

_And television freak show cops and robbers everywhere_

Subway makes me nervous, people pushing me too far 

We were on our way back home from our training trip. After three years in the states I couldn't wait to see everyone again! We were going home to see Bra, it was her fifth birthday and she said all she wanted was to see her big brother again. 

So we hoped on the first subway to the airport and were coming home. We would have just flown, but as Trunks and I learnt, there were certain rules that had to be obeyed. Normal people didn't like looking up and seeing us cross the oceans for free. It frightened them, and made them want to know why they couldn't get around like that for free. People's obsession with their money will never cease to amaze me.

I looked at Trunks, he was obviously upset, and trying to hid it.

"Trunks, what's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me, his long purple hair falling in his stunning blue eyes, making my heart speed up.

"Goten," he looked a little dazed, "I'm sorry, I just don't like being near this many people. Growing up I was pretty much alone with my family you know? Just me and Dad training while Mom tried to teach me about capsules and other mechanical things. The only time I really interacted with others was at school."

I nodded, knowing how he felt. I too had been pretty much alone.

We arrived at the airport and stared at the crowd all around us, I looked at Trunks; he looked like he'd rather fight his father angry then be here.

_ _

_I've got to break away_

_ _

"Trunks, let's do this our way!" I said as I extended my hand to him.

So take my hand now 

Trunks grinned and we ran out of the airport hand in hand. We ran to a secluded forest and looked at each other. Not for the first time I felt my heart skip a beat at the sight of Trunks.

"So let's go!" Trunks said as he began powering up. 

I followed suit and soon we were flying high over the oceans, traveling the way Sayins were meant to travel.

_Cause I want to live like animals_

_Careless and free like animals_

_I want to live_

_I want to run through the jungle_

_With the wind in my hair and the sand at my feet_

_ _

As we flew I felt the wind through my hair and smiled, this was the way I was meant to be. Free. As all Sayins were, not confined to some city block, forced to take the bus. 

We stopped on a tropical island to eat. 

I looked at Trunks I knew I should tell him about my feelings for him, but I was afraid of how he'd react. We'd never talked about anything like this before, because it had never come up.

"Trunks what do you think of gay people?" I asked, deciding that dancing around the subject wouldn't get me anywhere. That and the fact that I wasn't the smartest kid on the planet.

Trunks looked at me for a moment before laughing, "Why?"

I shrugged, "I don't know I'm just curious." 

Trunks looked me in the eye. I could feel his blue eyes searching my own. I wondered briefly what he was looking for.

Well whatever it was, he must have found it because he answered me, "I don't really know. I mean I don't hate them; Dad taught me that it was really common on Vegeta-sei for two warriors to become mates. Mom's neutral, Bra's too young to understand it. And me…. I don't know."

I nodded and looked at the ground. I knew an all out confession was a little much to hope for, but you could always hope right?

"Oh, I'm glad you don't hate them Trunks." I fought an internal debate, wondering weather or not to tell him. He was my best friend, I could tell him anything right?

"What's up Goten?"

"I umm…. Goten I'm gay." I said, I didn't look down; I needed to know how he would take this. I hoped he'd be okay. I didn't want to lose my best friend like I'd heard other people say.

He nodded, "That's cool."

That was it? "You're not going to freak and run away?" I asked.

He shook his head and smiled, "Not a chance, you really think I'd lose my best friend over something so inconsequential? Not a chance! We've been through too much for that to break us apart!"

I laughed with him; I never should have doubted my friend.

We packed up the rest of our food and continued for home.

~*~

We were two hours into the party when Bra came up to me and hugged me tightly, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Squirt!" I laughed at the annoyed expression on her face.

"I'm not a squirt anymore! I'm five!" she said.

"Oh! That's right! I forgot! You're a big girl now!" I humoured her.

"I'm not a girl, I'm a woman!" she protested, I tried very hard not to laugh, "And I'm going to marry you someday!" 

_I don't have any difficulties keeping to myself_

_Feelings and emotions better left up on the shelf_

The smile drained from my face, "Bra you can't marry me."

She looked up at me curious, "Why not?"

I sighed, "Because I like somebody else."

"Who?" she asked, excitement filling her eyes, she was so cute. 

"Trunks." It felt good to admit it, even if it was only to a five year old.

Bra giggled, she didn't find it strange?

"That's gross!!" she laughed, "He's yucky! Why don't you like somebody cool like Ubuu?" Why wasn't she fazed by it?

I remembered something, children are born innocent. Only when things like homophobia, racism and sexism are taught to them by adults to they adopt those ideas. Trunks had said that his parents didn't care. His father supported it even!

_Animals and children tell the truth, they never lie_

_Which one is more human_

_There's a thought, now you decide_

I laughed, "I like him, that's all."

Bra nodded then ran off to find Ubuu no doubt and tell him she'd be the one he married.

I watched the party go on, at some point Trunks approached me.

"Bra told me something interesting." He said, his emotions unreadable.

I choked, I didn't know what to say.

"Is it true Goten?" he asked me.

All I could do was nod.

Trunks' face broke out into a smile and he pulled me to him, "I didn't think I'd ever be lucky enough to know that you liked me the way I've liked you for so long." He said in my ear.

_Compassion in the jungle_

_Compassion in your hands, yeah, yeah_

I smiled and put my arms around Trunks, "Wanna get away from here for a while?"

He pulled back and grinned, "Sure." He said as he extended his hand, which I happily accepted.

_Would you like to make a run for it_

_Would you like to take my hand, yeah, yeah_

Trunks and I spent the rest of the afternoon alone in the jungle, talking, kissing, holding each other. And things that make me want to break down and cry from the sheer joy they brought me.

I realized something today though. I realized that I could be whomever I wanted in front of my friends, it doesn't matter. If they truly are my friends, they'll stick with me right? They should, the true meaning of friendship is trust. I hope my friends who aren't supper heroes and aliens trust me enough to be happy for me. I really need them right now. I'm happy and want nothing more then to share it with the rest of the world.

I sigh and place my head on Trunks' naked shoulder. He stirs in his sleep and wraps an arm around me tighter. I couldn't be happier. 

_Cause I want to live like animals_

_Careless and free like animals_

_I want to live_

_I want to run through the jungle_

_With the wind in my hair and the sand at my feet_

I felt sleep overcome me and thought about the freedom and joy that filled my heart. 

~*~

The sun rose and we dressed quickly. We had to be at school soon. It was our first day back to our old high school in three years. I wanted to see my friends again.

Trunks and I took flight and landed on the vacant roof.

We paused at the doors, Trunks looked at me. He took me in his arms and kissed me passionately. I felt my confidence return and pushed to the doors open.

We walked down the halls to the caff, where our friends would be eating a hurried breakfast of cookies and chocolate milk.

"Look!! They're back!!" called my good friend Christina as she ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you Goten!" she grabbed Trunks' arm, pulling him into the over powering hug as well, "You too Boxer-Boy!" she had been calling him that every since we found out that in English Trunks meant boxers. English class was good for something she had decided.

"Hey guys! What's up?" asked John as he came up to us, his girlfriend Mia hanging off his arm. 

Trunks' chess rival Kirei came up and patted him on the shoulder, "Care for a match?"

Trunks laughed, "As soon as you get Chris off me, sure."

I was happy, everything was returning to the way it had been before we left.

We all sat down at the table we had deemed 'ours' and I looked at the group. They were all good people, they'd understand.

"Guys, Trunks and I have something to tell you." They looked at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath and continued, "We're gay." I finished and looked to them for their reactions.

"That's so gross! You're kidding right?" laughed Christina. She looked at me and saw we weren't, she gave us a dirty look, "I can't believe it! I thought you were so nice! So what, now you rape little boys? I hope you both get that gay disease AIDS." She stood up and shot us one last look, "I can't believe I hugged you! I need a shower!" with that she walked out of our lives forever.

John looked us over, he had never been that close to us, but was always there when we needed him. I had him figured out as the first one to leave, "Point being? Don't listen to Chris, she's really ignorant. Maybe she'll get over it." He said trying to reassure us.

Mia didn't care, she did whatever John did, sometimes she made me sick, but they were both happy so I never commented.

Kirei looked us up and down, "Oh well." He shrugged and continued setting up the chessboard.

That was it? Out of our entire group, only the most caring person left? I was upset about Chris; she had been like a sister to me… I guess even the nicest people have their failings. 

"You guys are great!" I said somewhat happily. I missed Chris already.

_Sometimes this life can get you down_

_It's so confusing_

__

They smiled at us, they were truly real friends.

~*~

Trunks and I flew home together that nigh, a little upset. The principal had spoken with a teary Chris and we were told that our 'Satan-worshipping' ways would not be tolerated in this school. We could attend, but even the slightest public display and we would be gone in a flash.

Had I not been there to calm him down I think Trunks might have killed him. 

_There's so many rules to follow_

_ _

"Don't let it get to you. We're together, nothing'll stop that." I said to Trunks.

He looked at me, "I know, we're bonded. Like my parents. We're stuck together for all times like it or not." He smirked. I felt afraid; he looked _way_ too much like Vegeta when he did that, "Can't you feel it?"

_And I feel it_

__

I nodded; he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again. He was right, what other people said didn't matter, I was sad about Chris but she wasn't a very good friend to ditch us like that. 

"Whenever someone upsets you, think of how happy we are." He whispered to me as he ran his hands up and down my spine. 

_Cause I just run away in my mind_

I nodded, he was right. As long as we were happy, what did others matter? Who cared? I was truly happy for the first time in my life and I wasn't about to trade that in for anything. 

_Superstars and cannonballs are running through your head_

_Television freak show cops and robbers everywhere _

_Animals and children tell the truth, they never lie_

_Which one is more human_

_There's a thought, now you decide_

_ _

_Compassion in the jungle_

_Compassion in your hands, yeah, yeah_

_Would you like to make a run for it_

_Would you like to take my hand, yeah, yeah_

_ _

_Cause I want to live like animals_

_Careless and free like animals_

_I want to live_

_I want to run through the jungle_

_With the wind in my hair and the sand at my feet_

END!!

~*~

I hope you liked it! If so you may show this by reviewing! Lol! Ja ne until next time!

~ Angel of Death~


End file.
